


Bird's Lament

by orphan_account



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie explores the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to stop being a baby and reupload this. Again. Sorry.

It was midday. 

The sky was blanketed in thick, smoggy clouds, which sluggishly drifted across the otherwise dull grey expanse. Antimony carefully made her way through the court's near-labyrinthine exterior, watching her steps carefully as she stepped across the uncomfortably smooth ground. She climbed up an oddly curved pipe protruding from the ground, seating herself down and dangling her legs as she breathed out slowly and shut her eyes. There were still several hours left until classes started, and so the teen had opted to sneak out and explore more of the court. She glanced downwards at her unshod feet, stretching out several toes on one foot before raising it up, proudly eyeing the coatings of black soot and dirt all over the sole. 

Annie had opted to spice up her little exploitative spree by leaving her footwear at her dorm, dressed up in her full uniform otherwise. She always enjoyed being barefooted; especially more so in recent days, as her trips to the forest grew longer and more frequent. Though the ground here wasn't as pleasant underfoot, Carver was finding that she still preferred this to having her feet trapped all day. Alas, there were still the dress codes to follow during classes, and said codes including mandatory footwear. She sighed out, getting down from the pipe and continuing on with her trek across the court. The whole area was eerily silent, save for the sound of her feet softly slapping against the rough ground, which echoed throughout the empty alleyways surrounding her. 

She wasn't really afraid about being all alone here, though she did feel a little guilty for sneaking off without telling Kat. Then again, she was likely just busy with those robots, and she didn't want to bother her right now. The court was utterly vast, with alleyways winding across and around each other into a tangled maze of bizarre looking buildings. Antimony had never been down here before, and a part of her grew a little worried that she could have gotten lost in here. They were unfounded of course, since she had her blinker stone right around her neck. She hopefully wouldn't have to use it, of course. Still holding the stone around her neck, Annie walked on over towards what looked like a strange grey water-tower. Around it, she could acutely feel a strange vibration coming from the ground, uncomfortably tickling her soles and causing the girl to step backwards. 

Breathing in, the girl moved on towards her right, shivering slightly as she felt a cool wind brush down past her naked legs. She wasn't too sure, but it seemed as if her skirt had actually gotten a bit shorter. Antimony could already feel her cheeks warm up, and she was thankful she was completely alone here... She took a few quick glances around, her blue eyes darting across the tops of the buildings surrounding her. The court held many mysteries, after all. Antimony immediately shook her head, mentally scolding herself to being so childish. She knew there was nothing dangerous here, and she could definitely handle herself in any case. It was completely silent here, and she loved it. Even the forest had that magical (and a little annoying) cacophony of its strange inhabitants, and she frequently grew tired of all the classroom chatter. Here, she was all alone with her thoughts, and it was perfect. 

Antimony walked towards what looked like a warehouse, placing hands behind her back as she peered behind the corner and sighing as she saw yet another empty alleyway. There wasn't even a hint of litter around, or any sort of signs that anyone had been here for a while. Stepping into the alley, Annie then squinted as she saw something over at the end, picking up her pace and moving towards it. Her feet slapping audibly against the ground was the only sound that could be heard, until she quickly stopped in her tracks and stared up at the ladder right at an otherwise dead end. She paced around it, eyes locked on and calculating each of the steps leading up. 

Why not go climbing? 

No reason not to, Annie thought. Taking another few steps back, the girl then placed one foot on the lower steps, using her toes for support as her hands grasped the top, beginning her ascent to the top of the roof. The hard metal steps felt uncomfortable beneath her feet, cold and almost a bit slippery. Her nimble toes were agile enough to hold on well enough, and she was using both of her hands to help ascend. After a minute, Antimony reached the top of the building, stretching her body before moving towards the edge and surveying the entire region. 

Indeed, it was quite the view. A varied and unusual landscape of all sorts of buildings stretched on for what seemed for miles and miles on end, buildings shaped so strangely she wondered what purposes they could have filled and why they were here, buildings that emanated strange amounts of etheric energy, suggesting that something possibly sinister was going on here at the court. Annie frowned. Though she loved the court, its denizens and the strange, wonderful people she'd met here, carver was starting to find that maybe she was also growing just a little bit tired of it all! From the dull, soulless architecture constantly surrounding her to the thick, filthy, polluted air and some of the colder, distant people, students and teachers alike... She loved the court, sure. But then, the more she visited the forest, the more she'd wished she'd just get to stay there a little bit longer, but then the longer she stayed the more she'd start missing the court and Kat... 

Oh, Kat! Annie sharply shook her head, sighing out as she walked on over towards the edge of the roof and seated herself down. She stared blankly at her feet for some time, placing her hands beneath her chin as she sighed out once again. Her feelings for Kat had gotten stronger lately, and she just didn't know WHAT to think. Only that, maybe, it would be better if she just didn't think about it at all now. It couldn't have been love! It was barely even a crush, she was just... Just maybe a little... Antimony quickly got up, running her hands through her fiery hair as she breathed out in frustration once again. This was something she REALLY didn't want to dwell on right now. She forced her attention back towards the sides of the building, glancing down as she noticed something only a few feet below. It appeared to be a metal grating of some sort, attached to the sides of the building and winding over towards the right. Annie wasted no time in hopping over the edge, landing right on her feet and causing the old flooring to shake heavily. Annie gasped, feeling her heart race before shaking it off and continuing on. 

She winced as she felt just how uncomfortably cold the ground was, and the hatched metal didn't feel very nice underfoot either, though she ignored it well, following the grating as it shook lightly with each step she took. Everything here was obviously quite old and disused, and she wondered as to how long it had been since anyone else had visited this place. Oddly enough, she didn't notice much dust or even any at all. It was almost as if no one had ever been here. Reaching the right side of the building, Annie frowned as she noticed that it only lead towards a door; a door without a handle or any method of getting in. She kicked at it lightly, ignoring the light throbbing in her toes as she saw it barely even budged. Was this thing painted on?! Considering the usual absurdities of the court, Annie wouldn't have been surprised if it was. 

She slumped against the fake-door, sliding down onto the floor as she shut her eyes and relaxed her body. There was still plenty more around here to explore, and lots of time left to do so. Carver chuckled mischievously as she remembered that she'd locked Reynardine up in the closet again while he'd slept, and that he was probably well awake by now. It was going to be amusing seeing how angry he’d be when she got back, but for now she was just relishing the silence here. The girl had been walking for what might have been hours, and her feet were aching terribly. They still weren't really coarse enough to handle constant contact with rough pavement, as she'd learned the hard way. Stretching her legs out, Antimony took another deep breath in, sighing out as she idly tapped her fingers on the metallic grating. There was still a lot of time left, no reason not to kick back and relax a bit here...

"AAAAANNNNNIIEEEE!"

She immediately bolted up as she heard the voice, running over and leaning against the railing as her eyes darted amongst the buildings, searching for the source of the voice. A voice she knew all too well.

"HEEEELLOOOOOO? ANNIE?! WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUU?"

Kat. 

It was Kat. 

How could she have possibly gotten here?! Antimony paced around the railing nervously, unsure whether to answer Kat or just jump off and run as fast as she could out of shame. Did someone at the court track her location? How could Kat have found her? Was there anyone else with her? The shouting continued, growing louder and coming in from towards the left. She was nearby, somehow. Antimony didn't know what to do. She stood with her back against the not-door, hiding herself as her friend continued to call out for her. Part of her wanted to get down and see her again, while another part was far too ashamed to. But then, she couldn't just leave her friend like this! She'd already snuck off without letting her know. Taking in a deep breath, Antimony made her way over towards the ledge she had jumped from, hopping on top of the railing and glancing around for a spot to climb down. 

As luck would have it, there was another roof but a few feet below, and Annie spent no time in immediately leaping down, landing on her knees and wincing as she felt a minor scrape against them. The roof rattled the moment she fell, though she ignored the negligible bleeding on her knee, too focused on following Kat's voice, which echoed through the vast, abandoned court. Looking down to her left, Annie saw that the way back to the ground was only another short drop. She paced herself a few steps back, shut her eyes, and jumped down one last time, gracefully landing on her feet on the rather hard concrete. Fine enough as she was, Annie's soles were beginning to feel much sorer now, though she sucked it up and moved on towards her friend's calls, her feet painfully aching with each step she took. She soon wound up towards the back of a tall, pointed building, not far from where Kat likely was.

"AAAAANNIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE? ARE YOU THERE?!"

Yes indeed, Kat was definitely close by. Carver could feel her heart begin to race and her palms grow sweaty, breathing in and out. She couldn't figure out just why Kat was making her feel like this, making her feel so nervous and fluttery and...

"HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO?!"

Annie tightly shut her eyes and sighed out. No use in keeping her best friend waiting like this, was there? Antimony couldn't help but gulp, her heart still beating at an uncomfortably fast pace. Get it together, Carver, she thought to herself, shaking her head as she walked towards the other side of the building, her mind still filled with various nervous thoughts, which she failed to push back easily. Keeping a clear head was something Annie was normally pretty good at, but... Shaking her head and peering behind the building, Antimony caught a glimpse of a petite and familiar figure in the distance, wearing what looked to be the same uniform she had on. They were separated by a rather high fence around what looked to be a warehouse. 

Kat was currently walking besides it, hands by her mouth as she called out for once again. Annie paced the fence for some time, keeping as low and quiet she could. Taking a few steps back, Antimony then walk up to the fence and soon jumped right on it, using her fingers and toes to climb it up before quickly leaping over it. Her landing was rather ungraceful, as she fell flat on her back and rolled over, almost hitting the wall of a nearby warehouse. Groaning, the girl quickly got back up to her feet, barely bothering with dusting her clothes off as she ran over towards where she last saw Kat. Unfortunately, in the time it took her to climb over the fence, Kat had already walked off somewhere else. It couldn't have been too far, however, and so Annie followed though to where she last saw her friend, noting that the sky was beginning to steadily grow greyer, with a light fog setting in. Antimony could have sworn that the concrete felt wetter somehow, though she wasn't exactly complaining. Continuing onwards, Annie noticed the alley she was in grow narrower and narrower, the buildings by her sides almost seeming to creep in more with every step she took. There weren't any signs of Kat, almost as if she'd vanished into thin air! Annie was still too nervous to call out, even though she knew she should have and that there was no reason to be so worried in the first place! It was absolutely st-

"AH-HA! *THERE* YOU ARE!"

Carver froze up at once. Kat was stomping on over, arms tightly crossed and with quite the scowl on her (pretty) face. Before Antimony could even say anything, she quickly barked out angrily, her voice tinged with apparent concern:

"What are you doing here?! I've been shouting myself hoarse looking for you! WHAT were you THINKING?!"

Annie gulped, looking down at the ground in shame and attempting to think of something to say. She was once again interrupted before she could speak by Kat leaping in and bringing her into a very tight hug, mumbling something about 'not scaring her like that'. All Antimony could do was blush furiously, especially as she felt Kat accidentally snuggle her face in a bit too close into her breasts. Breathing in, she then carefully broke it off, taking a few steps back before finally answering her friend,

"I'm sorry, Kat, it's just that I wanted to explore a bit more of the court and well you were asleep an-"

"That's no excuse! You could have at least left me a note or something, I was worried sick!"

"You're right, I could have! I'm really, really sorry…" 

Kat only smiled, before jumping in to pull Antimony into another tight hug, which she returned immediately. After a short while, Annie gently pulled away and changed the subject,

"But how did you even find me?! I mean I was sure I snuck out carefully an-"

"Ssshh, relaaaax! When I saw you were gone I just asked if anyone saw you. Apparently you aren't quite as sneaky as you think, considering that a few students saw you creep out into courtyards!" Annie blushed once again, glancing down at the floor in embarrassment. She'd been sure she was careful! But then part of her felt rather happy that Kat had managed to find her, and she was beginning to feel a little lonely wandering this place.

"Soooo, um... Left your shoes, hmm?" 

She pointed down at Annie's exposed feet, causing the redhead to blush up even further. "Uh, no, I just left them behind! You know how I, well, prefer not wearing any! Especially around the forest..." Kat noticed how bashful Annie looked, walking over and placing one hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh, I'm so not complaining!" Kat said, her smile growing wider as Annie smiled back, her cheeks still lightly flushed. "I think it's very interesting, actually! Really fits in with the whole "forest-girl" thing you've got going on, which I’ve always liked!"

"W-Well, um, thank you, Kat…" Antimony responded shyly, hiding her hands behind her back as she kicked one leg out bashfully. Donlan smiled again, moving over to place on hand on her friend’s shoulder. Antimony could almost feel her stomach flutter, as if she’d just swallowed some butterflies. She did her best to hide her obvious embarrassment from Kat, but she knew how acute and aware the girl was. Though then, that was more so with robots than with people. A trait Annie found to be adorably endearing…

“There’s still about another hour left until class, you know...” said Kat, and Annie noted the mischievous little glint in her eyes. 

“Indeed there is. Since you’re here and everything, would you perhaps like t-“

“Do some exploring with you? Hmmmmmm…”

Kat placed one hand on her chin and tapped her foot in thought before swiftly answering, 

“Well, duh, of course I do!” 

Annie beamed, and she proceeded to quickly snatch Kat’s hand, pulling the girl with her before she could even respond. Running as fast as she could, she led Kat down past the alleyway, rushing on over towards back towards the fence and pointing up at it. Kat gulped, and looked rather intimidated by how high it was, though Annie did her best to assure her that it was an easy and safe enough climb. They still held hands, and Annie noticed that Kat’s grip was growing much tighter, perhaps out of nervousness? Taking a deep breath, Antimony then ran on over towards the fence, pulling away from her momentarily to jump up onto it. Annie then held her hand out, beckoning for Kat to grab hold and climb up with her. 

All she did was take a few steps back and shake her head.

“Oh, come on Kat! You’ve got nothing to worry about, trust me.”

Though she still appeared more than a little apprehensive, Kat eventually nodded in acceptance, reaching out and allowing Carver to catch her hand and help pull her over the fence, easing her up as she started to climb the fence. She was still very nervous about this, trying her best to hold on to the fence with her free hand as Annie moved up higher and higher. Soon enough however, Annie managed to gracefully leap down to the other side of the fence, helping Kat down as well before dusting her off. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit from how shaky she was. After all, it wasn’t like they hadn’t faced worse things here!

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” said Annie, playfully tapping Kat on the shoulder as she nimbly nodded her head with a nervous smile.

“True but it… It was pretty high! I don’t know, I guess it was just a momentary lapse of my judgeme-”

Annie interrupted Kat with another tight hug, squeezing her close and comforting her a bit. As she softly broke away, the two teens then broke into a little giggling fit, before Kat decided to hug her back. Annie then grabbed her hand and pulled her over towards the building she’d climb up previously. They stopped over at the ladder, Kat’s eyes running up the length of it. She almost seemed to count each step in that quick glance she took, and she didn’t appear as hesitant with it as she did during the fence climb.

“I’ll lead.” Antimony said, though Kat decided to rush on first, running up over to the ladder and moving up several steps before looking downwards, waiting for Antimony to join. Carver raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Kat had suddenly gone up like that. Compensation for her earlier acts of nervousness, perhaps? She just shook her head, walking over to the ladder and placing her hands and feet on the first few steps as she beckoned Kat to climb up further. Antimony soon followed her up the ladder, noting how fast she was despite moving up so carefully. Carver was a little discomforted by the cold steps, which appeared to have become even slippery since her last climb up. After a few minutes, Kat made her way up first, and helped Annie onto the roof, dusting her off in much the same she did back over at the fence. Annie thanked her with a smile, and felt her heart flutter as she saw her smile back. Kat then ran on over towards the edge of the roof, looking down and gasping in awe as she scanned the vast, sprawling landscape of the court's many strange buildings, stretching on for what seemed to be miles and miles on end. Annie stood behind her, taking it all in once again. Annie eventually spoke, breaking through their shared silence and Kat's focused sight-seeing.

"... It is quite the sight, isn't it?" 

"'Quite'? It's... It's insane! Just look at all these buildings! I-I can't even begin to imagine what they're for or how or what built them or whatever inside! I mean just WHAT sort of experiments are they conducting in there?!"

She quickly stopped herself, realizing just how overly-excited she sounded. Annie just giggled, moving in closer and placing both of her hands down on the edge of the roof, her piercing blue eyes more focused on the horizon which led over towards the distant, surrounding forest.

"There are quite a lot of secrets in both the forest and the court. I tend to wonder as to what we'll eventually both learn here... About a lot of things, perhaps..." The redhead promptly turned her attention back to the horizon, gazing rather intently at what seemed to be nothing in particular. Kat placed one hand on her chin and nodded to herself, before looking over to the distance to join her partner in thoughtful gazing. The two girls did little but stare for some time, until Annie decided to shift her body over towards the edge of the roof, sitting down and playfully kicking her legs out. 

Kat proceeded to join her, acting a bit more careful with her dangling legs. They both relished the peace of each other's company for what felt like many a blissful age. The sky was just beginning to darken, Annie noticed. Only about an hour or so until sunset, and part of her was hoping to watch it alongside Kat. Yet she knew that it would be wrong to make her late for her classes, which would start soon enough. Annie looked on over towards her, noticing the lovely, short new hairstyle she'd gotten, the fairness of her skin and the color of her lips and her eyes; her gorgeous chestnut eyes, so intent and focused on the court's many buildings to notice Annie's hand creep up to touch hers... 

Carver was pleasantly surprised to find that Kat did not pull away. She felt her hand wrap around hers, and they both wound up staring at each other quietly for some time, Annie's expression almost unreadable save for her quivering lips and shifting eyes, which gave away her anxiousness at the situation. She quickly pulled away, blushing so furiously that her cheeks almost seemed as fiery as her hair. Kat too was blushing, rubbing her hands and looking away. The silence between them was awkward, seeming to linger on for an unbearably long period of time. When Kat eventually broke it with a nervous stutter, a part of Antimony wished she hadn’t...

“Um so I just wanted to say that... I.. I think your feet look really nice."

The statement wound up more awkward than the silence had been. Annie simply did not know how to respond, only that her eyes had widened and her cheeks had now grown even redder than her hair. Kat too was blushing furiously, and immediately after speaking she looked away, hiding her face in embarrassment and shame. Shaking her head, Antimony then moved in closer to her, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder. She did appreciate the compliment… Strange as it might have seemed, Annie was secretly more than a little delighted to hear it.

“… Well um, t-thank you, Kat. I-I’m really quite flattered!”

Kat looked up at her, lips quivering and hands shaking. Her eyes shifted about, and she began rubbing both of her hands together before eventually mustering up the strange to speak up again, her quivering voice tinged with absolute nervousness,

“It’s not just that… I mean they look nice but it’s… It’s the fact that you’re so brave, okay?! You’re braver than I am. I mean, you’re not afraid to just take off your shoes and go barefoot wherever and whenever you want, and that’s just the simple things! You’re on your way to being the forest medium and you’ve encountered all sorts of strange, magical creatures and… And I just hang out with robots that I don’t even fully understand and follow you around on all sorts of fun adventures and I just…”

“I wish I could be half as brave as you, okay?!”

Annie really did not know what to say. Her expression was completely blank. Kat took a glance down at her hands, which were shaking even more intensely now. She was breathing quite heavily, and Annie’s heart sunk as she noticed that there were tears streaming down the girl’s (precious) cheeks. Annie didn’t know what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

“I… Kat I… I had no absolutely idea you felt like this…”

She only looked away from her, wiping her face and crossing her arms. Annie thought about moving in closer to comfort her, but realized that she needed some space, opting to stay seated where she was.

“Look… Kat. You’re one of the bravest people I know, I mean we’ve been through all sorts o-“

“No, Annie. I might LOOK brave, okay? But it’s just that! An act. I’m really actually just completely terrified and confused about all the magical things going on here, and I only wish I could handle or understand it all as well as you do...” She stopped, took in a deep breath, and promptly buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Annie’s heart sunk even further, and she was feeling very, very guilty about this entire situation, blaming only herself for making her best friend feel this insecure. She moved in towards her, moving her hand over Kat before pulling her into a tight hug, feeling warm tears begin streaming down her cheeks as well. Kat returned the hug, sniffling as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

“I… I’m so sorry Kat… I never knew you felt this way and…” Annie eventually said in a weak and shaky voice, much unlike her usually monotone speech.

"No I'm sorry! I shouldn't have snapped like this! You didn't... It's not your fault okay? I've just been feeling so terribly insecure lately and I guess it's been bubbling up for a while... And... I'm sorry, I really am..."

Annie placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into Kat's watery, bloodshot eyes before pulling her into yet another hug, this time holding her as tightly and as closely as she could.

"You've got absolutely nothing to apologize for, alright? Kat, you're my best friend. You shouldn't ever have to feel like this around me!"

Kat wrapped her arms tighter around Annie, burying her face into her chest as she felt warm tears stain up against the fabric of her uniform. Being this close, Annie could smell Kat's hair, noting the faint odor of what might have been oil. It was adorable, as she was in general.

"Thank you, Annie... I just needed to let this off my chest."

All Antimony did was tighten her hug and smile widely, running a gentle hand through Kat’s short hair. She liked that a lot. After a short while, Annie separated herself from Kat as gently she could. She focused her attention downwards towards her feet, and kicked one of them out curiously, raising it up into the air as Kat then watched her wiggle several toes.

“My feet really aren’t all that great, though. I mean they’re always dirty and they’re even starting to grow a little rough” said Annie, as she began rubbing one foot with a hand, noting that some of the dirt had come off on her palm. Kat did not appear to agree, however.

“Annie, that’s exactly why I think they’re so great! I mean, to be honest, I think that feet are normally really gross... but yours… Yours show something! They show off how brave and unique you are! Like I mentioned earlier during my little um… Breakdown, you’re never at all afraid to go shoeless where you want!” 

“That’s something of yours I really find admirable!” 

“W-well um… Thank you again, Kat." Annie was finding herself feeling very flustered, and her chest felt so fluttery that she almost felt that her heart would fly off. She looked away from Kat shyly, trying in vain to hide how red her cheeks had gotten as she stared back down again at both of her bare feet.

“It’s not as great as you think though, I mean it’s lovely while I’m in the forest since the ground feels, well, magical. But here at the court, with the hard concrete and freezing tiles it's honestly a little… Unpleasant. My feet STILL feel more than a little sore now, and we’ve been sitting for a while”

While she spoke, Antimony continued to rub one of her feet, gently moving a hand up and down the arches and trying to ease the light soreness she was feeling. Raising an eyebrow, an idea then came into Kat’s mind…

“Would you mind if, maybe I uh… Massaged them for you?”

Annie quickly stopped, looking over towards Kat before shaking her head nervously.

“N-no it’s alright! I mean you’d be getting your hands all dirt-“

“Annie, I work with machines all the time! You know I don’t care whatsoever about getting my hands dirty. Come ooooonnnn, you really deserve it! Please? I’ll be gentle as can be, trust me!”

“I… I…” Annie stopped to breathe in, shaking her head and rubbing her hands. She wasn’t sure at all whether to let Kat go with the massage, as she disliked having her feet touched, but then it was an extremely nice suggestion and Kat WAS her best friend. Where was the harm? It was just a simple, platonic little massage from one friend to another. How could she refuse? Taking in another deep breath, Annie then shifted her body and stretched out her legs, resting her feet not far from where Kat was sitting. 

“I guess… I guess you can go ahead! No reason to stop you. And... Thank you for offering, Kat. You’re… You’re really incredible.”

Kat grinned as widely she could, an expression usually reserved for when she helped fix another one of the robots. She wasted no time in grabbing Annie’s right foot, carefully raising it up as she eyed the thick covering of dirt all over the girl’s sole. She seemed genuinely impressed by just how filthy it was, but that didn’t seem to deter her one bit. Donlan started off slowly and steadily, first cupping the heel with one hand to support it as she stretched the foot up and down and back and forth. Annie couldn’t help but moan out a bit, finding the sensation of Kat’s amazingly soft hand working on her foot to be delightful. She seemed to be enjoying it as well, pausing momentarily to run one of her fingers down the length of Annie’s sole, feeling the light calluses beneath the thick layer of dirt. Annie gasped out sharply, shutting her eyes and reclining her body backwards to relax her muscles. 

Oh, she was enjoying this, and Kat could tell. She worked faster, fighting the urge to just tickle the skin of her sole and hear Annie's laughter. After a minute, she placed the foot down on the roof edge, with Annie’s other leg rested downwards. Starting up at the toes, Kat then began lightly squeezing them; causing Annie to groan pleasurably the further Kat went on. She smiled, feeling rather proud at herself for helping her friend out like this. She could not care less about the dirt getting on her fingers, or the admittedly strange sensation of Annie’s lightly coarsened sole. Giving Annie the massage she deserved was worth it all. She went on to softly stroke the top of her feet, smiling as she heard Annie continue to let out gentle, soft moans. Moving both of her thumbs down, Kat began rubbing beneath the ball of her dirtied foot in gentle, circular motions, the sensations of which caused Antimony to giggle and stretch her toes out. With one last rub down by the heel, Kat finished with the right foot, and quickly switched over towards the left one. Annie stretched her free foot out, wiggling her toes and smiling before Kat started up again. She was a little firmer this time, using her hand to tightly squeeze several of Annie's strong, lengthy toes. Antimony started moaning up once again, slowly breathing in and out as she moved lower, rubbing the balls of Carver's left foot with her both her thumbs. 

Annie just could not believe how good Kat was at this. The way her gorgeous fingers caressed her foot, both so gentle and soft yet firm enough to squeeze at just the right time in the right places, the way Kat’s precious little face lit up every time she heard Annie moan. She just couldn’t believe how good a friend she had. After several more minutes of excellent heel rubbing, she eventually stopped, finishing off with by stroking the tips of Antimony’s toes, which brought the girl to giggle slightly. Annie smiled, stretching both of her legs out and resting her feet up on the edge of the roof, happily looking down at both of them and wiggling her toes. Kat beamed proudly.

“Wow, Kat that... That was amazing! I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for this. God, you are spectacular!” Kat immediately blushed furiously, looking away shyly as she attempted to respond but only being able to stutter out meekly. Annie moved herself in close, and then proceeded to hug Kat tightly once again, snuggling her face in by Kat’s neck. She hugged her back as well, and Annie could almost feel just how warm her face had gotten. Her soft, adorable cheeks all hot and bothered by the compliment she’d given her, her lips parted into such a wide and happy smile and, and… And Antimony realized all too late that she had gone in too close to Kat’s face and kissed her straight on the lips. 

Neither of them knew how to react. 

Annie pulled off as quickly as she could, covering her mouth and crawling backwards. The damage had already been done, however. Kat stared off blankly into space, barely processing the situation. She slowly raised her hands towards her face, and both of them began shaking heavily. 

"... K-kat I-I'm so sorry, I..."

Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't even begin to believe what she had just done, and her heart felt as if it was being torn in half. Antimony then reached out to Kat with one trembling hand, feeling her heart sink even further as she watched her just back away and shake her head. Annie's lip was trembling, and she simply did not know what do. She didn't even know how this could have happened! She'd just gotten too close and she wasn't even thinking right and she couldn't help herself Kat was just so beau-

She also did not know how to react the moment Kat leapt onto her to kiss her back. Annie didn't resist, of course. She just went with it, easing her body back and just enjoying this moment. It was short and quick, but still very much enjoyable. Kat's lips felt so very soft and nimble against her own comparatively full ones, especially as she pushed her mouth up against hers before pulling away quickly and forcefully. The two girls sat in an extremely awkward silence for some time, barely able to look at each other and both feeling very confused and flustered about all of this.

“I-I’m still really sorry, Kat, I swear it was an acci-“

“Annie, it’s... It's fine.”

The tone of Kat’s voice was shaky and unsure, yet Annie did feel reassured by this. The guilt was not fading however, and neither was the terrible, burning sense of embarrassment. How could she have been so STUPID? How could she have let poor Kat feel so discomforted by her own friend? She was lucky that Kat somehow didn’t hate her for this.

“… I’m just a little surprised that um… You like girls that way. I mean there’s n-nothing wrong with that! At all! I just never… I never assumed and…”

“Gender doesn’t really mean anything to me, but I know you think differently... And that’s why this… That’s why I feel so terrible about this. You didn’t de-“

“Except.” Kat interrupted, shutting her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

“Except that I don’t KNOW if I think differently, okay?!! I don’t know, I-I don’t know anything!!!"

Annie blinked, unsure of what to say or how to react. Kat looked away in shame once again, hiding her face and curling up into a ball. Annie closed in quickly to comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she sighed out sadly. She didn’t know how to handle this, of course. She didn’t know what to say or do to make any of this less awkward or humiliating or downright painful it was for the both of them. 

“Ka-”

“Annie! It's... It's fine. Really. I'm fine..."

Carver didn't believe her. Another silence fell between them, one which seemed to last for a century. Above, the sky was continuing to darken, sunset on its way.

"... You're um, not a bad kisser, too and I think..." Kat eventually said, causing Annie to blink, cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment. Kat looked up at her, moving in a bit closer, and taking in another deep breath.

"... I think I could be willing t-to maybe..." 

"Experiment a little."

Annie stared unblinking for some time, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Kat almost looked as if she'd just accidentally cussed out, covering her mouth and blushing furiously as she began mumbling what appeared to be an apology. Neither of them said anything; neither of them could say anything. Annie's chest felt as her heart was being squeezed, and she just had no idea what to do now. How was she supposed to answer this? Her best friend was just admitting she was open to more... Intimate relations and Antimony was feeling more than a little overwhelmed. 

"Kat... Are you sure?"

She looked up at Annie, and nodded meekly.

"Yeah I, I think I am."

They stared at each other, both looking just as nervous and worried as the other. Annie wasn't sure if this was a good idea, she wasn't even if it was even right that she'd be doing this with her friend but... She couldn't deny that she wanted it. She just couldn't deny that her feelings for Kat were stronger than mere friendship. She moved herself in close, and Kat didn't move back, and Annie's face was but a few inches away from hers now, their noses almost touching. She could feel Kat's hot, ragged breath on her cheeks, warming up her already burning cheeks. Taking in one slow, deep breath, Antimony then kissed her. 

It went much better this time. Annie worked slowly, pressing her full, juicy lips up against Kat's and feeling how soft and smooth they were. Kat kissed back gently, running her fingers across Annie's strands of fiery-red hair, which Carver enjoyed greatly. The two girls embraced for some time, with Annie doing most of the work by twisting her tongue around Kat's, moving her mouth in closer as she then began playing with Kat's short, dark hair. She ran her fingers across them, twirling a strand before gently stroking her scalp. Kat halted the kiss to let out a short, happy moan before Annie kissed her once again. She was amazing. Annie couldn't believe how soft and pleasant her partner's mouth felt, and she was surprised to find how well Kat was going through with this. Eventually, she pulled away, and the two girls quietly stared at each other. 

"...That was nice." Kat eventually said, and Annie's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised by, well, how much I liked it..."

They both smiled, blushing together furiously as Annie fidgeted in her place. Kat adjusted her position as well, resting directly on Annie's naked legs and causing the redhead to blush even further. Kat only giggled, and Annie proceeded to playfully pinch one of her cheeks. Her hand then made its way behind Kat's head, stroking her neck as the girl started lightly moaning, feeling Annie's soft, nimble fingers brush against her soft, sensitive skin. Staring at Kat's crotch, an idea came to Annie's mind, though she obviously felt extremely nervous about it. Part of her still felt very unsure about all of this, wondering if it was right at all to touch Kat like this. But then, both of them were enjoying this greatly. Where would the harm be if she just...

"Are you ready to go further, Kat?"

"What... What do you mean?"

"I mean," she then moved her hand down between Kat's legs.

"... Do you want to go further? Like... You know..."

"Oh! Oh... Oh." 

"H-have you done it befo-"

"No! No oh... Oh god no, I just... I just..."

Annie's face had turned utterly scarlet, and she shuddered nervously before Kat just nodded weakly. Annie felt her heart sink, and she couldn't tell if Kat was truly comfortable with this. She nodded again however, grabbing Carver's hand in an insistent manner. She seemed ready. But then, Annie wasn't sure if she was herself. Taking in one long, deep breath, Antimony then motioned for Kat to move backwards, and attempted to muster up the strength to speak,

"Spread your legs."

The command came out harshly monotone, and Annie wanted to apologize for how rude she was being and just for this entire situation. Kat did not appear phased however, following the order quickly and spreading out both of her legs wide enough for Annie to get a clear, good view of her clean white underpants. They looked lovely, she thought, though she was quite nervous about actually going this far. Kat only continued to nod, however, though the seriously bright flushing in her face betrayed her feelings of worry and embarrassment. Annie moved her hands in, trying her best to keep them steady as her fingers started to slowly and carefully remove Kat's panties, eventually revealing her private parts and causing Antimony to gasp, blushing even harder. The sight of Kat's exposed genitals was both uncomfortable and arousing for Antimony, and she spent an awkwardly long time just staring at Kat's crotch, noting how smooth and hairless her pubis was while her labia were tight, almost little more than a slit. Kat herself was blushing immensely, biting down on her lip and trying her best to hide how embarrassed and confused she was. Annie was hesitating, her hands shaky and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst at any moment. 

"Let's just get on with it, please."

Antimony looked up, feeling her heart race even further. Could she go through with this? Well, they'd gone this far, and she was growing very much aware of the panties she was holding. Her best friend's panties. She placed them down on the roof edge, folding them neatly before focusing back on Kat's clean, hairless vagina. Sweat was beading down her forehead, and her hands were trembling more so now. That did not stop her from getting up, placing her hands underneath her skirt and then stripping off her own underpants, throwing them to the ground as she stood and breathed in as deeply as she could. It was time, it was time and she had never been so nervous before in her entire life. Annie then went on to slip the skirt off, exposing her entire lower body and causing both girls to look away shamefully. 

Kat then got up as well, her legs shaky and her breathing ragged. She followed her friend's lead, slipping her own skirt off and involuntarily covering up her privates, continuing to blush heavily. As skeevy as it made her feel, Antimony couldn't deny that she found the sight adorable. Even barefoot, she stood about a foot or so taller than Kat. Puberty was setting in for the both of them, and Annie was maturing quite faster. Kat proceeded to seat herself down on the roof edge, spreading her bare legs wide as she stared down at her exposed vagina, a mixed expression of nervousness and anticipation painted on her face. Annie sat down as well, looking up at Kat and then pointing down at her privates. Kat nodded, breathing in and out as she watched Annie shift her body to move in towards Kat, her legs slowly intertwining together with hers. She started off slowly, placing both of her hands on Kat's small, supple breasts as she then began to carefully fondle them, feeling how small and supple they were beneath her grasp. 

Kat bit down on her lip, shutting her eyes and trying her best not to fidget as her friend continued playing around with her (tiny) breasts, lightly stroking the fabric of her shirt as her nipples grew thick and erect. She moaned throughout, and Antimony felt a mild tingling in her own genitals. She couldn't deny how arousing this was, as awkward as it made her feel that she was groping her best friend. After about a minute, Annie then stopped touching Kat, and proceeded to pull her in close. Her own breasts pressed up against Kat's, and she only then realized how much bigger they were than hers. Now this close, Annie then began grinding her vagina up against Kat’s, feeling her labia make contact as she then started rubbing up and down.

It was an odd sensation. Annie honestly had no idea as to what she was doing, and was mostly working off instinct. She gasped out, feeling a light tingling around her labia, which started growing wetter as she continued on grinding. Kat was panting heavily, trying her hardest not to pull away and stay in place as Antimony continued with the tribbing. Their faces were fully flushed, and both girls were sweating heavily, shuddering and panting together in unison. Annie was doing most of the work, but she didn’t mind. She just wanted to ensure that Kat would feel good after this, but the expression on her face seemed to speak otherwise. She looked… Almost upset. Almost as if she wasn’t enjoying this whatsoever. Antimony then picked up the pace, grinding and rubbing her vagina as fast and as rapidly she could, trying to get Kat aroused up as well. This was how it was supposed to happen, right? Yes, she had this under control, she was going to do this. Annie pulled in Kat’s body closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she moved her cunt up and down. Her pubic hairs rubbed against Kat’s smooth vulva, causing the girl to giggle uncomfortably the faster Annie went. Antimony continued to thrust and grind, panting and grunting the faster she went as she tried and tried and wondered where or what she was doing wro-

“A-annie p-please, please just S-STOP”

Before she could react, Kat quickly and forcefully pushed her off, shoving her down to the ground as she got up and backed away. Annie looked up, shaking her head before noticing that Kat was crying.

“T-this is wrong, o-okay? I’m just… I just can’t do this I’m sorry, I’m not… I’m not…”

She could barely speak, and Annie could feel tears welling up her own eyes as well, her heart sinking so low in despair that she felt dead inside.

“Ka-“

“Annie I just… I can’t…”

Kat fell to her knees, covering up her face and sobbing even harder now. Annie attempted to approach her, extending a shaking hand and only being greeted with Kat swatting it away, getting up to retrieve her skirt as she hastily put it back on and pick up her underwear. She did not even look back as she went off towards the ladder. Annie could still hear her sobbing, and she immediately ran off to catch her, not even bothering with retrieving her clothing. She’d screwed up, she’d screwed up big time and now there was a chance that she could never speak to her best friend again.

Alongside Kat’s sobbing, the only other sound that could be heard was the mournful cry of a distant bird.


End file.
